Maafkan Mama, Nanako
by Sp-Cs
Summary: "Nana-chan, kamu tahu kenapa orang bisa bermimpi buruk?"/"Jadi, Nanako halus belani menghadapi mimpi buluk itu ya Ma?". Sehari sebelum kejadian yang tidak di inginkan Nanako terjadi. Maafkan Mama, Nanako.


**Maafkan Mama, Nanako**

* * *

_**Persona © Atlus**_

* * *

_**Rating**__ : K_

* * *

_**Genre**__ : Angst/Family_

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu berhasil membangunkanku. Kubuka pintu dan mendapati dirimu yang tengah menangisi sesuatu. Akupun tersenyum, mengetahui apa yang kau alami.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyaku, sembari tersenyum untuk menghiburmu. Tiba-tiba kau memelukku, membuatku kaget.

Kemudian kau mengangkat kepalamu dan memandangku dengan wajahmu yang polos itu. "iya, Nanako takut bahwa Mama akan pelgi meninggalkan Nanako..." ucapmu dengan nada takut. Kemudianku belai rambutmu yang halus itu dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkanmu.

Akupun membungkuk sambil terus tersenyum padamu. "Sudah, lebih baik Nana-chan tidur bersama Mama dan Papa ya sayang, bagaimana?" tawarku. Kaupun tersenyum, menghapus air matamu dan mengangguk padaku.

Namun kau tetap tidak bisa tidur. Walau aku dan Ayahmu kini telah bersamamu.

"Nana-chan, ayo tidur..." ucapku sambil terus membelai rambutmu, berusaha menidurkanmu tanpa mengganggu ayahmu yang tertidur lelap sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang berat.

"Tidak mau, Nanako ingin telus melihat Mama, Nanako takut kehilangan Mama..." rengekmu dengan manis dan imut. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum padamu. Memandangimu yang sangat polos ini.

"Nana-chan, kamu tahu kenapa orang bisa bermimpi buruk?" tanyaku. Kau hanya menggeleng pelan, tanda bahwa dirimu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Itu karena kau harus berani dalam menghadapi mimpi buruk itu agar kau bisa menjadi dewasa sayang..." jelasku. Kau kini kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, Nanako halus belani menghadapi mimpi buluk itu ya Ma?" aku kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaanmu. Kini giliranku untuk menggangguk kepadamu.

"Ya, dan sekarang tidurlah. Hadapi mimpi burukmu itu Nana-chan, karena Mama akan selalu ada untukmu."

Namun kau masih saja tidak bisa tidur dan kini, menghentikan senyum indahmu itu. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Mama benelan tidak ada?" tanyamu dengan nada semakin takut.

Akupun hanya bisa menghelah napas, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan terjadi Nana-chan, karena Mama akan selalu ada dihati Nana-chan dan di hati Papa." Jelasku, membuatmu sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Ciyus?"

Aku sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Miapa?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Enelan?"

Dan terakhir mencium keningmu. Lalu memelukmu erat. "Sudah, Nana-chan lebih baik tidur. Karena Mama akan selalu ada untuk Nana-chan dan Papa, ya."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar dan kuat ikut memeluk hangat kita berdua, yang tak lain adalah tangan milik Ayahmu. "Sudah Chisato, lebih baik kita tidur..." igau ayahmu yang membuat diriku dan juga dirimu tertawa kecil.

"hihihi... Papa kalau tidul cuka ngigau ya Ma?" tanyamu.

"Begitulah Papamu, sudah lebih baik kita tidur." Pintaku pelan padamu. Namun sebuah jari kelingking kau ulurkan padaku.

"Tapi janji ya Ma, Mama tidak akan meninggalkan Nanako?" tanyamu.

Akupun melilitkan jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingkingmu yang kecil itu, membuat janji untuk terus bersamamu. "Mama akan berjanji Nana-chan, Mama tidak akan meninggalkan Nana-chan. Jika Mama meninggalkan Nana-chan, Mama akan terus bersama Nana-chan" Janjiku padamu. Kaupun menguap dan perlahan-lahan menggosok matamu. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan matamu.

"Janji ya Ma?"

"Mama berjanji Nana-chan"

* * *

Tidak kubayangkan, tidak kusangka. Aku harus meninggalkanmu secepat ini. Maafkan Mama Nana-chan.

_CIIIITT!_

_BRAK!_

Sebuah mobil menabrak diriku dengan keras, hingga membuat payung yangku pegang terpental jauh dariku.

_TES_

_TES_

_TES_

Di tengah hujan deras yang lebat ini bagai menghujam bumi tanpa ampun. Di temani dengan darah yang terus keluar dari kepalaku, mengotori jalan setapak yang tercampur dengan air hujan. Di dekat sungai Samegawa, tempat dimana dulunya kita bergembira bersama.

_NGENG!_

Mobil yang menabrakku, kini melewatiku begitu saja dan melindas payung yang menemaniku. Aku berusaha berdiri, namun ragaku menolak untuk mengikuti pikiranku. Padahal ini adalah waktunya untukku menjemputmu di sekolahmu. Namun darah merah segar terus keluar dari dalam tubuhku, membuat diriku semakin tak berdaya.

"Nana-chan..."

Mungkinkah, ini adalah akhir hidupku. Tanpa sadar sebuah air mataku keluarkan dari kelopak mataku. Pasrah akan menghadapi kejadian ini.

"Maafkan... Mama Nana-chan..., Mama... tidak bisa... menjemputmu nak..."

Sambil membaringkan diri, menatap langit yang kini mendung dan terus di selimuti awan hitamnya sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya untukku. Perlahan-lahan semua menjadi gelap.

"Ryotaro... tolong jaga... anak kita..."

Walau mereka tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku, walau mereka tidak bisa melihat akhirku. Tapi aku telah berjanji pada Nanako, akan terus berada di hatinya dan juga di hati ayahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Nanako..."

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

_Maaf ya Nanako, telah membuat cerita sedih tentang ibumu. Dan perhatian, jika ada Typo mohon di maklumi. Jika anda membenci saya, bencilah. Jika anda ingin membunuh saya, bunuhlah. Dan jika anda ingin memukul saya, pukullah._

_Karena saya juga membenci diri saya sendiri setelah membuat cerita ini untuk Nanako. Kenapa, kenapa di otak saya isinya cerita sedih, bukan cerita bahagia seperti cerita Author lainnya. Saya heran dengan diri saya sendiri. Mungkin inilah yang namanya galau. Hingga tak sengaja melampiaskannya ke Fanfiction. Maaf ya Fanfiction, entah mengapa tempat ini menjadi tempat pelampiasan galau saya._

_Tapi tenang saja, kegalauan saya akan saya balas dengan rasa senang di cerita Persona 3: Petualangan sang kaka nanti._

_Jadi untuk Nanako sekali lagi saya minta maaf._

_Salam hangat,_

_Sp-Cs yang tengah UTS._


End file.
